


Caught Red Handed

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack been stealing from Myfanwy ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Red Handed

**Title:**  Caught Red Handed  
 **Author:** missthingsplace  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** Jack been stealing from Myfanwy ...  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 532  
  
 **Written for the**[ ****](http://community.livejournal.com/needsablonde/profile)[ **needsablonde**](http://community.livejournal.com/needsablonde/) **challenge 04**

"Okay, now you're crossing a line." Ianto said trying not to grin. “Stealing from a poor defenceless reptile.”

Jack span round on his heels, hand going behind his back as he tried to hide what was in it with an innocent look on his face. 

“No point hiding it Jack, I've been watching you and I've caught you red handed.”

Jack swallowed the contents of his mouth as he moved his hand into sight, with the the half eaten bar of dark chocolate.

“You care more about that dinosaur than you do about me.” Jack pouted. “It gets the best dark chocolate you can buy.”

“Maybe you could just have asked, I can't read your mind Jack and you've never even given any hint that you liked it. In fact I was all for blaming Gwen for the dwindling stash.”

“I should have been more careful then.” Jack smirked.

“Not a hope, tiny little things web cams, can hide them in the smallest of places.”

“Oh you're good Ianto Jones.” Jack grinned.

“The best Jack.”

“So, what's my punishment?” 

“Well, by my calculations you've stolen 732 bars of chocolate from Myfanwy over the last year, that's a little excessive even for a woman with PMT!” 

“Can't be that many, surely?”

“I keep track of everything Jack, not just what goes in and out the archives or how many biscuits vanish when certain people think I'm not looking.”

They both knew he meant Owen.

“Okay, I admit it, now put me out of my misery, what's my punishment?”

“Replace the chocolate and buy her some extra supplies, simple.”

“Seems way too easy.”

“I'm feeling in a good mood, now go and order it before I change my mind.”

Jack went to leave but Ianto stopped his, placing a hand on his arm. 

“Leave the chocolate.”

Jack groaned and shoved the half eaten bar in Ianto's hand before heading up to his office and turning on his computer, he logged onto ebay and put 'plain dark chocolate' in the search engine. A few moments later he got a list of sellers, he clicked on the one that looked like it was selling a good brand at a very cheap price and without taking any notice of just how may each box held he put that he wanted 200 boxes thinking that would keep him and Myfanwy happy for a while and then hit the 'Buy It Now' button.

As he sat back in his chair feeling pleased with himself Ianto appeared at his office door.

“Done.” He told him.

“How many bars did you order?”

“300 boxes.”

“And how may bars in each box?” Ianto asked, moving around Jack's desk to see his monitor.

“Umm, didn't look.” 

“Jack, each box contains 200 bars and it also says collection only. That's 60000 bars and it says it's non refundable. We'll all be living on it for years, along with Myfanwy!” Ianto exclaimed.

“Really?”

“Yep, no way we'll fit all that in the SUV.” Ianto replied.

“I guess not ...”

Suddenly the same thought hit them at the same time and they began to sing in unison.

"You won't be sorry with a Harwoods lorry!"

The End.


End file.
